


First Comes A Crown Then Comes Marriage

by milesabovepeter



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, fake? engagement? to cope???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: Elena is now Queen of Avalor. If she thought getting the crown was harder, she's hasn't seen anything yet!
Relationships: Elena Castillo Flores/Naomi Turner
Kudos: 16





	First Comes A Crown Then Comes Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> in order to cope with one of my favorite shows ending I might actually write a whole fic this time

“Come on, I’m sure you look fine!” Elena says the day after her coronation in what was now officially Naomi’s room. 

“Just promise you won’t laugh!” Naomi’s voice calls out nervously, one of the maid’s helping her change into official attire. 

“It can’t be nearly as bad as the dress Esteban picked for your 16th birthday.” Elena chuckles.

“You said you loved that dress!” Naomi replies with a fake gasp as she steps out. 

“I--” Elena stops as her eyes give her friend a once over. Naomi Turner is dressed in black flats, storm grey dress pants with a black belt, and a white button-up shirt with a dark blue blazer and silver pocket square. Her hair dressed back with a wave-shaped pin to remind herself where she’s from, but it only makes her look more dashing. 

“I didn’t want to get to dress up on my first day. Might intimidate some people.” Naomi says as she twirls in place, not noticing Elena’s pause. 

“Great! I! You look great!” Elena stumbles over her words as she’s trying to process how different Naomi looks in a suit. 

“You do you rather handsome, Madam Chancellor,” the maid comments, pleased with the ensemble she’s picked out. Naomi, despite knowing it’s her title, cringes at the first time someone has addressed her as such. The atmosphere is strange as the maid excuses herself. Elena eventually coughs. 

“So what’s first on the list?” Elena asks, prompting Naomi to walk over to her desk and pull out an envelope. 

“Well, her Majesty gave me this letter and said I should read it to you today.” Naomi pops it open and skims over the paper before her face shifts from understanding to embarrassment.

“What is it?” Elena scrunches up her nose to reach for the letter. Naomi groans as she hands it over. 

_Find a suitor to be King Consort_


End file.
